


Family is Complicated

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward, Christmas, F/F, Family, Podfic Welcome, You can pick your girlfriend but not your relatives, crack idea, gingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: After visiting Winston last Christmas, it's only fair that they go to Ireland to visit Emily's Aunt.The problem is that Aunt Moira is already familiar with Tracer, and it's hard to say she approves...





	Family is Complicated

Lena had fidgeted through the entire short flight to Dublin, wringing her hands as her body language screamed about how desperately she wanted to escape.

“I still don’t know why we’re _doing_ this, luv.”

Emily sighed, reaching to take one of her girlfriend’s hands and lightly rubbing it with her own. “Because it’s Christmas, dearheart.”

Lena’s lips jutted out in a pout. “Could have just gone back to Gibraltar. Winston loved you!”

“We went to see your family last year,” Emily said gently, “it’s only fair we go visit mine for the holidays this time around.”

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, “but _Em,_ she’s -”

“ _My aunt,_ ” Emily stressed. “And she’s about the only family I have left. _Please_ , I know it won’t be easy, but just try to be on good behavior.”

Lena sighed. “I’ll do my best, Emily, I promise. I know she means a lot to you.”

Emily leaned over to kiss her gently. “That’s all I ask.”

Five hours later, as she sat in the living room of the flat that her Aunt kept in Dublin for when she was not working at her lab in Iraq, Emily was starting to really regret asking Lena to be on her best behavior.

After possibly the world’s most awkward Christmas Dinner, Lena had offered to take care of the dishes, which left Emily facing her Aunt over a mug of good strong tea, wondering if perhaps she should have poured a healthy shot of whisky into the mug instead of her usual lemon.

"Emily, dear,” Moira O’Deorain said in much the tone one would use to gently correct a wayward child, “as a scientist I applaud you for wanting to get more observational data. Miss Oxton is a fascinating... _event_ in temporal physics. _But…_ ”

Emily glared. “Aunt Moira, _please_.”

Moira didn’t seem to notice the warning tone as she continued on. "I mean is she really attentive? She seems so... _erratic_."

"Yes!" Emily shook her head. “Really, she’s quite sweet. I respect that the two of you have... _professional_ issues, but…”

Moira tilted her head to the side, her expression cold but somehow still sympathetic. "I just think you could do so much _better_ , darling. I could give you a few pointers, you know. A little makeup, a touch of smoky eyeshadow and I'm sure -"

Emily’s eyes flashed as she grit out her reply. " _Thank you_ , Aunt Moira, that really isn’t necessary."

Moira closed her eyes and gave a resigned sigh before she took another sip of her tea. “Is she at _least_ good in be-"

Emily shot to her feet, her own tea forgotten. **"AUNT** **_MOIRA!"_ **

Moira’s mouth twisted up into a sardonic smirk. "That's not a yes, Emily."

Exasperated, Emily threw up her hands. "I swear to god I will drag her in and shag her _in front of you_ if you do not shut up."

Moira raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow, looking past Emily towards the kitchen. "Well, that would at least make her _interesting."_

Emily groaned as she picked up her mug and saucer and headed for the kitchen. _“Merry Christmas_ , Aunt Moira. I think we’ll just go check into our hotel.”

Despite the disapproving look she shot at Lena as she tried to creep towards the front door unobtrusively (or at least as much as was possible with Lena’s accelerator harness casting a blue nimbus around her), Moira’s voice and smile held genuine warmth and love as she stood to see them out.

“Merry Christmas, Emily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Complete crackfic idea but thanks to the folks at the OW Writer's Guild for giving me the idea and making me run with it. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family is Complicated[Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575720) by [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch)




End file.
